Just Maybe
by Leon Rothschild III
Summary: A songfic based on Taylor Swift's "You Belong with Me." NaruHina. That's all there is to that. Reviews? Go Hinata, go! oh, a dreadful summary.


A/N: First shot at a songfic! Song is.. uhh, **You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift** (yo, Imma let you finish in a while, but Naruto and Hinata is the best _ever_. EVARRR! well not maybe. :D)...but yeah. Here! It's Hinata speaking here. ;) Set before and during Pain's Invasion.

* * *

**_"I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do."_**

I stare blankly up at the gray ceiling, waiting for your return. Ino said she'd call me when she receives any news about your arrival. I sit on my bed and look out the window. Raindrops do their _pitter-pattering_ on the glass panes. I wait, as I have always done.

I know you love someone else, Naruto-kun, but she... she won't love you back. _Like I do..._

_

* * *

_

**_"But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time."_**

I have always been the opposite of Sakura-chan. She's the strong, skilled and brave apprentice of the Fifth, and I... I'm not. I know, I have to be strong, I am a Leaf ninja. I know I should leave the 12-year old Hinata behind, leave her, and build a path to a new me. I'll try to be like Sakura-chan, if that is your type.

I know that I am not very brave, but everyday I try to find something to break me out of cowardice. These last few months, I heard news of Sakura-chan's battle against Sasori of the Red Sand. They say that she was absolutely great, even without a certain "Grandma Chiyo" controlling her movements. I am not really jealous, I just want you to see more, maybe look around. I have always been there, in the background.

I lay back on my bed and pull the sheets up to my head, sparing a picture of you on my bedside drawer a glance before making the blanket obscure my vision. I let slumber embrace me, hoping that you would come into my dreams and stay. _Even just in my dreams, please stay._

_

* * *

_

**_"Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?"_**

**_"And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?"_**

And into my dreams, you did come. I dreamt about the priceless moment when Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai had a sparring session on the training grounds. I was sick that time, but I did my best to come see you. I arrived just in time to see you spar with Kiba. You had your trademark smirk on, battling with all you've got. Naturally, you bested Kiba, helping him up when he fell to the ground. Our teams went out for a walk to Ichiraku Ramen after that, and you were laughing the whole time, telling us how Kiba messed up and how you took that chance to take him down. I tried to look away from you so you wouldn't see me smiling, but you called my name and asked me if I was alright. I said yes, how could I not be alright when you were here? Nevertheless, you asked Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei to let me take a break before continuing on to Ichiraku. I sat down on a long bench and you sat almost next to me. Our senseis were sitting too, talking about the weather and stuff. I wanted to sit next tome you and thank you for your concern and everything, but it was as if I was paralyzed; I couldn't move. You were so near, sweating slightly under the afternoon sun. I wanted to hold you but I can't. You smiled your bright smile, and I was once again mesmerized. You never fail to amaze me, Naruto. Luckily, Shino sat down next to me, blocking you from view. I heard you call Shino "Tree!"*, and I laughed. You...you amazing creature. You make it easy...for me to fall. For you.

A few days back, gossip reached me about Sakura making you promise to bring Sasuke back. Of course, you'd do anything for Sakura, but is it really what you desire? When you come back, I want to ask you the real reason you're chasing Akatsuki and searching for Sasuke. Maybe I'll tell you everything.. when you come back. I woke up, and the first thing that I thought about was you.

_Please come back._

_

* * *

_

**_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me."_**

Now, I am rushing to your aid. I heard that you are fighting Pain alone. I do not want you to be alone, not when you have been alone for so long. I see you and Pain in the middle of a wreckage. Fear grips my heart, but I must do this. How can I not do this, you mean everything to me! I join the fray, standing between you and the Akatsuki leader, consciously laying my life before you. Today, I will prove to you that I can be just as strong as you are. You protected me in the past, now I shall repay you. I run towards Pain, flaring my Byakugan up as I went. I know deep inside my heart that I am no match for this monster, but I've got nothing to lose... Finally, I shout the words.

"I won't let anything happen to you until I'm dead, Naruto...-

I heard you call my name. You want me to stop, but I won't. Sorry, but this is only the way that I could ever help or repay...or show what I really feel.

"...because I love you!"

I thrust a palm at Pain but he blasted me away. I felt real pain when I went crashing into the ground. I could feel wounds spurting blood 'round my body. I see you come near me, your face filled with anguish. You lifted me into your arms, tears cascading down your cheeks down to my face. I want to touch your face and kiss you, but my body is failing me. My visions starts to dim as you take me a distance from your battlefield. I see you turn around, red chakra starting to cover your entire body. I hear you shout abuse at Pain, and saw you take off to fight once again.

My world slowly went black. I am sorry. I didn't even do anything to harm Pain, but I did tell you one thing I kept to myself all along. If I should die now, I would die a happy woman. If I should continue to live after this ordeal, then I will go on. I'd still hope that someday, you'll realize that _you belong with me._

_

* * *

_

_**"Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me."**_

I wake up on the rubble of Konoha, Hokage-sama's slugs are healing me. I cry your name, hoping you are alright. _"Naruto..._"

* * *

A/N: done and done! this song made me... swoon..over certain things. :D ohh naruhina.

***- calling Shino as a TREE wasn't really my idea. I got it from ****12 Things on Naruto by Link and Luigi ****,okay? :) made me laugh when I read it. (the story is on my favorites list. check it out if you must.)  
**


End file.
